Shigeru Jo
is the protagonist and eponymous character of the 1975 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Stronger. Shigeru was reconstructed as by the evil organization Black Satan before he escapes with fellow cyborg Yuriko Misaki, thus renaming himself as . Stronger's primary motif was that of electricity. All his attacks were based on electricity, and the cyborg aspect of his body is much more prominent than in the previous series; for instance, his hands were metal coils that had to be covered when he was not transformed. History Shigeru joins the evil organization Black Satan after the death of a close friend, one whom he considered his mentor. Promised power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, he undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super warriors. However, Shigeru knows that Black Satan were in fact the murderers of his friend; he was using Black Satan in order to gain new powers. The newly powered up Shigeru escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him into following their campaign of evil. Frustrated, Black Satan scientists devise a plan to capture and kill the warrior they have just created, along with continuing the goal they've had all along: world domination. Shigeru plans on fighting back in his new form, called Kamen Rider Stronger. While escaping from Black Satan, Stronger meets Yuriko Misaki another cyborg warrior created by Black Satan. They team up, with Yuriko now becoming Electro-Wave Human Tackle. The two eventually meet Tōbei Tachibana as well. Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fight valiantly against the evil cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and the One-Eyed Titan. The Titan is defeated in episode 13, but manages to return in episode 17 as the One-Hundred Eyed Titan, posing an even greater threat than before. Despite sharing the similar goals of defeating Stronger and conquering the world, General Shadow and the Titan cannot seem to agree on a few other issues—for instance, which one of them gets to kill Stronger. Often, their bickering inadvertently allows him to escape their wrath. In episode 26, Stronger is able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow forms the "Delza Army" to continue his malicious goals. Stronger's struggles against them were much more tense as the Delza leaders were immune to his normal electric attacks. There were two further defining moments for the series: first, in episode 30, Tackle sacrifices herself to save Stronger from Doctor Kate, a Delza Army general. Her death affects Stronger greatly, and he vows to keep fighting until evil is defeated. Tackles' death is sometimes compared to Riderman's sacrifice in Kamen Rider V3. In the following episode, Stronger's fight against evil is greatly assisted when he undergoes surgery and gains a devastating new power—the ability to power up into a new, stronger, form—"Charge Up!". Ultimately, all the former Riders, Kamen Riders 1, 2 from the original Kamen Rider, V3, Riderman from Kamen Rider V3, X from Kamen Rider X, and Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazon, all appear in the final few episodes to help Stronger finally defeat the Delza Army and General Shadow. This sequence of episodes has attracted some praise from fans. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Shigeru Jo, Kamen Rider Stronger, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple Revolving Kick to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. BLACK RX .]] Kamen Rider Stronger, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Rider 1 and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Stronger and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out Stronger and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Stronger and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counter attacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Stronger and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. Stronger and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of the worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) announced a tournament gathering all Riders to find who was the strongest. Stronger participated in the tournament and fought against Kamen Rider Blade, though he did not make it to the final where Decade emerged victorious. Stronger and the other defeated Riders disappeared into a dimensional wall and were taken for dead, leading Dai-Shocker to initiate its offensive. Eventually, Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. Stronger marched on foot with the other Riders as 1, 2, and V3 rode in on their motorcycles. United, all the Riders proceeded to face off against Dai-Shocker's army. During the battle, he is seen defeating a few Shocker Combatman and a Rat Fangire, and throwing a few more enemies off the hillside with Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider X. When Shadow Moon was thrown onto the Dai-Shocker Castle, Stronger participates in the All Rider Kick, using his standard kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadow Moon and the Dai-Shocker castle. Soon after, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, emerged from the ruins of the Dai-Shocker Castle and attacked. Decade was transformed into Final Form Ride Jumbo Decadriver and merged with Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, Stronger, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamen Ride Cards to power up the giant Decade's '''Final Dimension Kick', destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, Stronger and the other past Riders bid goodbye to Decade and his friends before leaving through a dimensional wall. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Stronger, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Stronger and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. In the Middle East, holding off all three grunt types, Stronger fails to stop Foundation X from retrieving the SOLU. Afterwards, Stronger gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and Stronger is sealed in a Core Medal. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of Cosmic Energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile, copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. Stronger fights against a copy of the Terror Dopant and finished him off with his Stronger Electro Kick. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen During the Super Hero Taisen incident, Stronger and the other six Legendary Kamen Riders were confronted and killed by Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red. When Tsukasa and Marvelous revealed that the whole incident was planned, Stronger and the rest of the 'deceased' Kamen Riders arrived from the dimensional rift they were sent to and joined up with the 36 Super Sentai teams to defeat the Dai-Shocker/Dai-Zangyack alliance. Kamen Rider Taisen As one of the 15 Showa Riders, Stronger fought in the battle against the 15 Heisei Riders in Zawame City. Stronger clashes with Kabuto in Rider Form after the latter jumped out of the building he crashed into, with Kabuto having the upper hand with his Clock Up features. Thinking smart, Stronger fires a 360 degree Electro Fire onto the ground, stunning Kabuto. Thinking he had him, Stronger jumps at Kabuto with a Stronger Den Kick, only for Kabuto to defeat him with a Rider Kick at Clock Up speeds. Stronger was later released with all the other sealed Riders by Kamen Riders Gaim and ZX. United, all 30 Kamen Riders teamed-up to take down the revived Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, Stronger fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. Stronger took on Blade, enduring his Lightning Sonic. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. Personality and influence on the franchise The other primary characteristic of the series is Shigeru's bravado and eccentric personality. For instance, in the first episode, he instructs some Black Satan henchmen he encounters to call him Jō-san or Shigeru-san, the informal forms of his name because he'd already introduced himself. He wears various t-shirts emblazoned with the letter "S", along with numerous other items of clothing, including a denim jacket with a rose emblem. Stronger's entrance is also a hallmark of the series, with his opening serifu and accompanying whistle a particular highlight. This recurring sequence has been compared to a similar one in Kikaider. Indeed,'' Kabuto'' was greatly influenced by Stronger. Not only are both Stronger and Kabuto based on the same type of beetle, Stronger's Rider Machine is named "Kabutoroh". Beyond these superficial similarities, Kabuto and Stronger, or, more accurately, Shigeru and Souji Tendo, the title character of Kabuto, share a similar philosophical outlook and eccentric attitudes toward life and others, often commenting wryly on combat as it occurs. Forms Additionally, the "form changer" motif makes its first appearance in Stronger. Stronger's "Charge-Up!" mode predates Robo Rider and Bio Rider of Kamen Rider Black RX, and the primary themes of the Heisei and Neo-Heisei eras starting with Kamen Rider Kuuga, the main characters' ability is to change forms during battle to adjust varying situations. Kamen Rider Kabuto, where each Rider character can shift between a bulky armored form and a lightly covered, fast form, also features this concept prominently. Earlier Kamen Riders had "charge up" modes but without a change in appearance. Riders 1, 2 and V3 simply had a charge up sound effect. Kamen Rider X had smoke pour out of his body. - Charge Up= Charge Up In episode 31, a scientist named Yoichiro Masaki operates on Shigeru Jô placing a Super-Electronic Dynamo inside his body. This gives the Rider ability to "Charge Up!". Parts of him would turn silver and the S on his chest would spin. The power of Super-Electronic is 100 times stronger than the normal electronic. Charging up gave Kamen Rider Stronger more powerful combat techniques: *'Super Electro Big Wheel Kick' *'Super Electron Drill Kick' *'Super Electro Spinning Throw' *'Super Electro Speed Diving Punch' There was a price to pay for this increased power however, Stronger had 1 minute to disperse the extra energy, by using it against his enemy or he would explode. }} Equipment Electrer The is Stronger's transformation belt which is powered by electricity. Kabutolaw The is Stronger's motorcycle and can perform the . Legend Rider Devices is the Rider Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider Stronger. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider Stronger, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Stronger. - O Medal= : A Core Medal bearing the mark of Kamen Rider Stronger. The Stronger Medal appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Stronger, along with X and Amazon, were turned into Medals (while Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, and Riderman were turned into Astroswitches) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when OOO inserted the Switches into the OOO Driver and performed a Scanning Charge. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Stronger. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his right arm, enhancing punching damage with an electrical charge. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Stronger is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Stronger. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Stronger, created when Stronger was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Electrer while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider Stronger's Stronger Den Kick gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Zangetsu and Mars/Jam in the toyline. *Transformation: Stronger Arms: Aku wo Taose to Ore wo yobu! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Appearances in other media Kamen Rider SD (OVA) Stronger: An electricity-based Kamen Rider, Stronger is apparently on vacation in the tropics with his squad, only making a brief cameo towards the end of the movie. (He is swimming in a pool, yet not frying anyone.) He is the leader of his squad, which includes Rider 2 and Amazon. He rides in his Kabutolaw motorcycle. Video Games Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Stronger appears riding Kabutolaw in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. All Kamen Rider:Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 Stronger is an unlockable character in both installment. In the first installment, his finisher is Dengeki Drill Kick. In the second installment, he uses Super Dengeki Drill Kick. His finisher will team up with Tackle in the second installment if he is not tagged with Skyrider and fight against General Shadow. Net Movies Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers to be added Stage Shows In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Kamen Rider Stronger arrive assist the Gorengers In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider V3, , Ultraman Jonias & Doreman arrive assist the Battle Fever J In a stage show where the are seen fighting , , , , Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, , & Ultraman Taro arrive assist the Goggle V In a stage show where the are seen fighting , , , , Ultraman Taro, Gavan, , & Kamen Rider Stronger arrive assist the Dynaman In a stage show where the are seen fighting , & Bio Hunter Silva, Kamen Rider Stronger, , , , , Goggle Black, Denji Green, & Vul Panther arrive assist the Bioman Quotes *''The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger'' - pre-battle catchphrase. *''Yuriko, I'm sorry... if only I wasn't so weak... You wouldn't have had to die!'' - blaming himself for Yoriko's death. *''I picked up a flower with the same name as yours...'' - while visiting Yuriko Misaki's grave. *''Super-Electronics... what an incredible power...'' - after destroying Major Skull in one hit using Charge-Up Form. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shigeru Jo was portrayed by Shigeru Araki. Araki was originally given the offer of either playing Stronger or Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger in the other major 1975 Toei Tokusatsu production, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, which would become the first Super Sentai series. Araki ultimately went with Stronger due to the established nature of the Kamen Rider franchise at the time. The role of Kaijo ultimately went to Naoya Makoto. Shigeru Araki died on April 14, 2012 of pneumonia, making him the first actor who played a leading Kamen Rider to pass away. As Kamen Rider Stronger, his suit actor was Tetsuya Nakayashiki. *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, his suit actor was and . *Stronger was voiced by in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, although in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (which was released between those two movies), he was voiced by . Stronger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki again in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai due to Araki's death. Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Stronger, Shigeru Jo (Kamen Rider Stronger) is labeled and . Notes *Stronger was not based on a grasshopper or grasshopper-like insect as with the previous Riders; he is based on the Japanese rhinoceros beetle. *Stronger was given the name Electric Human Stronger by Black Satan, though he changed it to Kamen Rider Stronger. *Stronger is the first Rider with a primarily red color scheme, followed by Kuuga, Ryuki, Garren, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Accel, Wizard, and Baron. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Spirits Riders Category:Heroes Category:Stronger Riders